vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Bagan
|-|Energy Pod Form= |-|Final form= Summary Bagan is an ancient super kaiju created by Toho that first appeared in the 1993 Godzilla game, Super Godzilla, and serves as the final boss of that game. Supercharged by cells from Godzilla and King Ghidorah that his alien commanders had spliced into him, Bagan is easily the most powerful foe in the game, being generally seen as impossible to defeat as normal Godzilla, and is still a difficult opponent for Super Godzilla... Powers and Stats Tier: High 7-A | At least High 7-A Name: Bagan Origin: Godzilla Age: Over 3,000 Years (Bagan was born in ancient China) Gender: Male Classification: Ancient God Powers and Abilities: |-|Energy Pod Form= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Immortality (Type 1; The monster Bagan, was born in a super-ancient China), Energy Projection, Large Size (Type 2) |-|Final form= All previous powers greatly enhanced plus Transformation, Enhanced Senses, Plasma Manipulation, Stealth Mastery, Breath Attack, Natural Weaponry (Claws and Horns), Manipulation and Absorption (Absorbed energy from Godzilla and King Ghidorah's cells), Self-Sustenance (Types 1 and 2), Danmaku (Can produce several energy blasts at a time), Forcefield Creation, Electricity Manipulation, and Extendable Claws and Horns, Resistance to Fire Manipulation Attack Potency: Large Mountain level+ (In one instant destroyed Tokyo, releasing this amount of energy ) | At least Large Mountain level+ (Stronger than his previous form, Casually stomped base Godzilla and fought on equal grounds with Super Godzilla) Speed: At least Supersonic+ (Scaling from Godzilla who killed Super Sonic Battra in this game) Lifting Strength: At least''' Class M''' (Weighs 280,000 metric tons in his standard form) Striking Strength: Large Mountain Class+ | At least Large Mountain Class+ Durability: Large Mountain level+ | At least Large Mountain level+ (Completely unfazed by any of base Godzilla's attacks Godzilla's most powerful attack, Hyper Breath Attack, barely managed to destroy his forcefield and didnt even faze him, Took hits from Super Godzilla) Stamina: Extremely High Range: Tens of meters by sheer size, Hundreds of meters to dozens of kilometers with ranged attacks Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Average. Bagan was the ruler over land, sea, and air in ancient China. Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: File:Bagan_Daimond_Storm.jpg|Diamond Storm File:Bagan_sg_beam_by_kiryu2012-da5j762.png|Plasma Blaster File:Bagan_sg_slasher.png|Slasher Claw *'Body Spores:' Miniature replicas of the energy body that are the form's only known offensive attack. Created from the energy body itself and fired in spurts of four, the body spores are projectiles with immense destructive power, capable of effortlessly wiping out an entire city. *'Explosive Hatch:' When Bagan's main form completes its metamorphosis, the Energy Body violently explodes in bursts of light, destroying any structures in the surrounding area. *'Force Field:' An invisible barrier used to block energy attacks, formed by Bagan's hands. The force field is strong enough to completely negate most energy attacks, such as Godzilla's Fire Breath Attack. However, more powerful techniques such as Godzilla's Hyper Breath Attack or Super Godzilla's Super Breath Attack can break Bagan's force field and do direct damage. *'Outer Shell:' Bagan's entire body is covered with an "outer shell" made of an extremely durable bone-like armor, making the monster highly resilient to physical attacks. Bagan will even fail to flinch when struck by weaker monsters, the body armor absorbing the blows and negating damage entirely. However, the outer shell is more susceptible to energy-based attacks. *'Electric Amplification:' Bagan uses electricity to amplify the power of its attacks. Small electric bolts surge over its body while this occurs. The electricity can course between the head horns, down its arms to its claws, or over nearly the entirety of its body. *'Slasher Claw:' A physical attack using Bagan's claws, made more powerful with electricity. Streaks of electric energy surge through Bagan's arms as it raises its claws and slashes its foe with a giant X-shaped swipe. *'Plasma Beam:' A blast of intense energy fired from Bagan's maw. Electricity coursing from the three horns on its head, Bagan's Plasma Beam is powered further as it shoots the blue ray from its gaping mouth. While not its signature move, it is the most powerful attack in Bagan's arsenal. *'Diamond Storm:' Bagan's signature attack. Electricity courses over Bagan's entire torso as three flashing balls of light float from its back and into the sky. The surging lights then morph into giant energy diamonds that target a foe and plunge down on top of them, dealing tremendous damage. Key: Energy Pod Form | Final Form Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Godzilla Category:Kaiju Category:Monsters Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Flight Users Category:Energy Users Category:Toho Co. Ltd Category:Mutants Category:Science Fiction Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Game Bosses Category:Final Bosses Category:Forcefield Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Claw Users Category:Tier 7